


Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Summer, au school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave spend every summer of their lives together sitting down in John's backyard and hanging out. One day, John confesses something with a simple kiss.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Summer

John grabs onto Dave’s hand and drags him over to the inflatable pool that his dad set up for them. The two of them were in the first grade together and became fast friends during the first couple of days and a week later, they became inseparable. John’s dad watched on as the two of them played in the pool and ate ice pops. When they got older, they had the habit of doing the exact same thing, every summer they would sit in the backyard in the tiny pool and eat ice pops till they outgrew the tiny pool. John’s dad suggested they just sit inside, but the two of them were determined. They bought two small pools and sat right next to each other; John came up with the genius plan of holding hands so they felt closer. The two of them sat in the pool for hours and just talked about nothing until John worked up the nerve to kiss Dave’s cheek when they were about 15. Dave completely melted from both the heat and the kiss. There, they came up with the ingenious plan to date, then years later… when they got married. They really were inseparable. 


End file.
